the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Triarchy of the Three Daughters
The Triarchy of the Three Daughters is the name given to the collective cities of Myr, Tyrosh and Lys since their unification under Morosh Adarys. Brought together in 311AC by Morosh Adarys in response to the presence of dragons in both Braavos and Volantis, it has remained a strong entity within western Essos in the decades since in spite of the conflicts between the nobles and merchants that reside within it. Territory The Triarchy claims dominion over the cities that form it - Myr, Tyrosh and Lys, as well as all their vassal states in Anlos, Pelosse, Achissa and Liy. The once-disputed lands of the Disputed Lands have been ruled by a single entity since the War for the Triarchy, and since the signing of the Pact at the end of the Dornish-Triarchy War, the Three Daughters holds dominion over the Stepstones too. The Restoration Worried that Drogon or Viserion would turn their fire towards the Three Daughters next, the Archon of Tyrosh, Morosh Adarys, set out to unite the Three Daughters once again, so that they could hold their own against Braavos and Volantis. Over the course of a decade he took the Disputed Lands to build his reputation, built up his fleet, and allied himself with nobility in both Myr and Lys. The Archon conquered Lys by invading from the sea and using allied nobles from within the city itself. Next he took Myr without a fight, as the magisters were already divided and had heard of the destruction in Lys. Victorious against the other two cities, he proclaimed himself Archon of the Triarchy, and once again the Three Daughters were a power to rival Braavos and Volantis. Though celebrated as a great commander and leader when he first united the Three Daughters, the Archon’s reputation deteriorated in his later years. He grew paranoid and cruel. He feared there were agents of Braavos and Volantis everywhere conspiring to overthrow him. Once, he gathered up over a dozen merchants and executed them for suspicions of treason. This event sparked a brief civil war lead by the merchants of the cities, which saw the Archon disposed of. In place of him, a High Council ruled over the Triarchy like it had in the past. This would only last for twenty five years, however, as the problems of the old High Council returned and the merchants felt like they lacked proper representation. The merchants of the Triarchy had grown powerful over those twenty five years, and they grew to resent the High Council. Yet another civil war broke out, with the merchant families fighting against the nobles for equal representation. The war dragged on for five years, and over that time the goals of the rebellion changed. While originally they sought equal representation, by the end the merchants wanted to abolish the system of nobility altogether. The merchants eventually won, and in order to prevent the issues of the old High Council it was decided a single Archon would rule over them. This Archon however would be elected by the heads of the various mercantile guild of the Three Daughters every five years, and any head of a guild could be elected to be Archon. The Archon While once the Archon was a figure chosen from the Noble Families of Tyrosh, the position has changed significantly in the years since the unification of the Three Daughters. Not only does the Archon now rule over all three cities, but they are chosen from the Heads of the various Mercantile Guilds that hold most of the power within the Triarchy. The Mercantile Guilds While scores of minor organisations exist, it is between eight major guilds that much of the infrastructure and power in the Triarchy is shared. Whilst in the early days of the Triarchy they vied heavily for control, each has fallen into a role of providing certain services, having carved a niche for themselves from the vast opportunities available. Nonetheless ambitious however, should a Guildmaster see an opportunity to undercut a rival and strengthen their own Guild's position, even at cost of the stability, it would be an option considered seriously. Merchant Guilds based in Myrish Territory * The Slavers of Myrth - Based out of Anlos instead of Myr itself, the Slavers of Myrth serve as the primary individuals dictating the slave trade into and from the Triarchy. It is customary for every slave sold by the Guild to receive a small brand upon the back of their hands, declaring them products of the Slavers of Myrth. * The Artisans Guild - Dominating in the production and sale of finished goods such as carpets, tapestries, lace, screens, miniatures and mirrors across the Three Daughters. They have also more recently combined with the glassmaking guilds of the city, taking a cut whenever a Myrish lenscrafter makes a sale. Merchant Guilds based in Tyroshi Territory * The Fishers Guild - Tyrosh's wealth was built upon the discovery of seasnails from which dyes could be made. The Guild continues this tradition, utilising the sealife for continued profit. Along the harbourside are great vats in which the molluscs are bred until they are ready for harvesting. * The Smiths Guild - Having taken over much of the Adarys family's operations in recent decades, the Smiths Guild produces the helmets, shields and blades chased with semi-precious stones that have grown popular both within the city and throughout the Known World. Such actions are fuelled by the mines they own throughout the Stepstones and the Disputed Lands that supply them with a steady flow of iron. Merchant Guilds based in Lyseni Territory * The Alchemists of Lys - From the Spire of the Alchemists the grasps of this guild grew, buying up other lands and operations within the city of Lys to continue to fund their secretive productions within their headquarters. * The Rogare Bank - Carrying the Rogare association only in name, the Rogare Bank is now owned and operated by the Balarr Family. Following the Targaryens conquest of the Free City of Braavos and the subsequent damage dealt to the Iron Bank, the Rogare Bank has become the largest bank in the Known World. Merchant Guilds based in Stepstones Territory * The Spicers Guild - Since the signing of the Pact, the Spicers Guild has operated out of the Stepstones, controlling the isles of Grey Gallows, Scarwood, Guardian, Golden Haven, Redwater, Dustspear and Larazor's Rock - the formermost serving as the location of their Guildhall. * The Guild of the Blue - Once a fearsome sellsword company, the Guild of the Blue was granted the northern Stepstones isles, namely Pryr, Highwatch, Tor, Felstrong, the Island of Serpents, Bloodstone and the Veiled Isle by the Archon. Taking Bloodstone as their main seat, their primary role is that of scouring the Stepstones to keep them free of pirates. Category:Triarchy of the Three Daughters Category:Tyrosh Category:Myr Category:Lys Category:Trade Guilds Category:Essos